


【九辫】一场吻戏引发的血案

by HouEr



Category: gddjffmlfsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouEr/pseuds/HouEr





	【九辫】一场吻戏引发的血案

一场吻戏引发的血案

 

内含绑架，伪强奸，  
内容略重口容易引起不适  
私设二爷没有受过伤，身手灵敏  
请谨慎观看

私设二爷没出过意外，身体健康，吃嘛嘛香

 

今天是翘首以盼了许久，《能耐大了》终于播出的日子！！！  
张云雷早早点开网站，不停刷新页面，立志要做第一个看这个剧的人。之前自己拍杂志、录综艺已经很久没见到九郎了，好不容易自己闲了，九郎又去拍杂志了，张云雷只能自己看看以前的视频，一解相思之苦。  
12点一到修长灵巧的手指立刻点开视频，那手速一点不比德云女孩抢票时候慢。看着iPad里自己日思夜想的郎哥哥，张云雷笑的像个傻子。12集一口气看完，张云雷揉揉酸痛的眼睛，心里有点堵得慌。虽然之前九郎就和自己报备了有吻戏，张云雷也表示理解，工作嘛，可是真的看到自己的爱人和别人亲吻又是另外一回事儿。张云雷坐在床上调整了一下心态，想到过几天就可以和九郎见面，而且可以好好的腻歪几天，心情顿时好了，继续开开心心的刷iPad。看着超话里满屏的柠檬，笑的人仰马翻。  
就在张云雷满心欢喜的期待着和郎哥哥见面的日子的时候，《能耐大了》的一条花絮微博彻底打翻了张云雷的醋坛子，惹毛了张小泼妇。‘好你个杨九郎！我说为啥那天死活不让我去现场，你个大猪蹄子！！！’张云雷坐在床上手里拿着河马的玩偶又掐又拧。iPad里还放着那场吻戏的花絮，5次，亲了整整5次！！！  
杨九郎！你完蛋了！！！

 

某酒店房间内，暗红色的地灯是整个房间的唯一光源，厚重窗帘紧闭着，鲜红玫瑰花瓣，妖艳如同鲜血一般散落在圆形的大床上。上面躺着一个男人，双手被手铐拷在床头，眼睛被黑色眼罩蒙着，透不进一丝光亮。  
杨九郎醒来发现自己被绑着躺着床上，觉得后颈疼的厉害，脑子乱的像一团浆糊。缓了半天才想起来了，自己刚刚收工准备回家，不知道哪里来的人从后面给他套上麻袋，接着便脖子一疼失去了知觉。自己这是被绑架了？杨九郎乱的不行的脑子里冒出一句话，努力的回想着自己得罪过谁，为什么要绑架自己。  
行动的限制，视野的阻碍，让杨九郎有些恐惧，周围静的可怕，不知道接下来等待自己的是什么，不知道自己失踪有没有人发现，不知道那些人绑架自己的目的是什么，甚至不知道是谁绑架了他，越来越多不好的想法充斥着杨九郎的脑子。  
“啪嗒”  
门锁打开的声音变得无比悦耳，有人理他至少他还有逃脱的可能。进来的人把门关上，一步步的走近杨九郎，脚步声越来越近，停在床边。阴影笼罩在杨九郎身上，给人一种压迫感。  
来人并没有说话，手指从杨九郎的额头开始轻轻的向下滑动，拂过眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，停留在喉结轻轻拨弄挑逗着，杨九郎被摸得有些痒，不自觉的吞咽口水，性感的喉结上下滚动着，手指就追逐着，仿佛很喜欢这种你追我赶的游戏。手指没有过多的留恋，玩儿了一会儿后便继续向下游走，停留在胸膛，绕着敏感的乳晕画圈圈。  
杨九郎一阵瑟缩，忍不住开口：“你是谁？为什么绑架……”那人没有回答，指尖轻弹乳珠打断了杨九郎的话。杨九郎还想再开口询问，却先感觉到一条湿滑柔软的物体在胸前滑动，撩拨这敏感的乳头。未来得及出口的话变成了粗重的喘息，下体也有了反应，这时杨九郎脑子里划过张云雷的身影，两个人在一起5年，除了张云雷杨九郎连手都很少用，今天却被一个陌生人绑在床上，还对他起了反应。  
湿滑的舌头不在留恋乳头，顺着腹部一路下滑，马上就要到达禁区时杨九郎终于反应过来，开始剧烈的挣扎，两个手腕因为动作太大被绳子磨破了皮，双腿对着四周一阵乱蹬，身体扭动的想一条离开了水濒死的鱼。  
那人似乎没想到杨九郎会突然开始挣扎，没防备被踢了一下，踉跄着退后了几步。看着杨九郎还在扭动，嘴里大骂着“滚，你TM到底是谁，别碰我！”那人拿起旁边桌子上装着透明液体的针管。嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，勾魂摄魄又危险至极。  
杨九郎许是累了，动作小了不少，那人瞅准了机会翻身上床，坐在杨九郎的大腿上限制住他的行动，抬手将针管里的液体挤在两个乳头和小九郎上，涂满了整个阴茎还不满意，捏住已经肿胀的鬼头，迫使顶端的小口微微张开，将特殊的针头慢慢插入尿道。杨九郎能感觉到冰凉的液体灌进去，注射完液体针头并没有直接退出去，而是在小孔里轻轻开始抽插起来，涨得有些痛却又另一种无法言说的快感慢慢升腾起来。最先被涂了液体的现在又热又痒，想被狠狠地揉搓拉扯，小九郎也好不到那去，已经彻底勃起，柱身的青筋暴起突突的跳动着，大量的前列腺液被针头堵在身体里流不出来，涨得有些疼。那人做完这些以后，并没有想第一次挑逗玩弄这些敏感的地方，翻身下了床坐在一边的椅子上看着杨九郎的反应。  
杨九郎现在脑子乱急了，张云雷不停地在脑海中浮现，回忆起两人在床上的时候，敏感的乳粒被自己含在嘴里，紧致温暖的肉穴紧紧缠着自己的阴茎吞吐，修长的腿盘住自己的腰，所有人都羡慕的嗓子发出甜腻的呻吟诉说着对自己的爱惜。想到这些杨九郎愈发难受，他能感觉到那个人并没有走，就在一旁看着自己欲求不满的在床上扭动磨蹭着。生理上的欲望越来越大，让杨九郎渐渐忘记了自己身处何方，只被身体里无穷尽的欲望吞噬，想要得到解放。  
“磊磊，嗯……难受……磊磊，救救我。”  
杨九郎现在满脑子都是和张云雷云雨的回忆，身体里得不到宣泄的欲望好像撑得随时要炸开一样。  
坐在一旁的人不知何时已经把自己脱了个精光，坐在椅子上看着杨九郎挺立的阴茎，听着他呼喊着让磊磊救他，回忆起杨九郎在自己身体里驰骋的感觉，张云雷觉得好像玩儿的有点过了。杨九郎难受的恨不得死了，张云雷也好不到哪去，后面已经被操熟的小穴驱动着，吐着晶亮的口水，张云雷眼睛死死顶着小九郎，每一次都是这个东西，插进自己的后穴里，向自己现实它的雄风，操的自己欲仙欲死。小云雷被手指安慰着舒服的忍不住哭泣，可是不够，和杨九郎平时给自己的感觉完全不一样，虽然快感接连不断缺始终达不到顶点。  
张云雷先杨九郎一步顶不住了，抬腿上床，跨坐在杨九郎的大腿上，修长的手指抚上熟悉的硕大，烫的张云雷心里一颤，一只手握不过来的尺寸，跳动的青筋砸在手里，也压在心里。不过张云雷还没忘记自己这次下了血本搞这个绑架活动的目的。  
拿起放在一旁带着链子的乳夹，找准位置一步到位。夹子的力度不小，杨九郎有些痛，更多的是爽，痒得发疯的乳头总算被照顾到。银色的链条勾在左手手指上，轻微的晃动都能带动夹子给乳头更大的刺激。右手拿着找小白要来的调教鞭，拿着鞭子在小九郎上若有若无的扫过。张云雷附身趴在杨九郎耳边说出来今晚的第一句话。  
“杨小瞎，吻戏拍的爽吗？那姑娘的嘴唇比我的还软吧？”  
熟悉的声音让杨九郎瞬间安心，他还以为差点要对不起磊磊了呢。可又让他瞬间紧张起来，小祖宗还是看到了，这才给自己整这么一出，前因后果是想清楚了，可是身体的欲望还在不断地增加。杨九郎忍着小弟弟快炸掉的风险，开口求饶  
“磊磊，我错了……嗯，我不该背着你拍……拍吻戏，哈……下次不会了……啊！”  
“还有下次？”张云雷扬起手中的皮鞭对着小九郎就是一鞭子，调教用的皮鞭材质特殊，会疼但不会造成伤害。刚刚的一鞭子不偏不倚打在了龟头上，带掉了插在小孔里的针管，特制针头划过尿道壁加上那一鞭子，又痛有爽的感觉刺激的杨九郎一下子喷射出来，有些还喷到了张云雷脸上。张云雷愣了一下，接着扯掉了杨九郎蒙眼的黑布。  
在黑暗里太久了让杨九郎无法一下适应光亮，眼前朦胧里看到张云雷，此时的张云雷全身赤裸，莹白的皮肤透着粉色，含着手指看着自己。待杨九郎彻底适应了以后，才看到张云雷的脸上挂着自己的精液，手指揩了脸上的精液送进嘴里，细细的品尝。  
杨九郎觉得自己的魂儿都要被这个妖精勾走了，翻身想坐起来，却被张云雷按住胸口躺了回去，张云雷左手晃动着链条，扯的杨九郎又是一阵粗喘，俯下身趴在杨九郎耳边，舌尖描绘着耳朵的形状。精液特有的味道传进杨九郎的鼻子，勾魂儿的声音萦绕在耳边  
“还有下一次？”  
杨九郎觉得自己快被逼疯了，温香软玉就在眼前，却看到吃不到，张云雷脸上挂着精液的样子让小九郎硬的像石头。  
“没有了，嗯……绝对……绝对没有了，我……我以后再也不拍戏了，我错了啊……磊磊，绕了我吧……要爆了……”  
张云雷得到保证，看着杨九郎实在难受的不行了，自己也空虚的要命，也就没有多说什么。抬起自己的屁股，此刻已经泥泞不堪的后穴对准小九郎，缓慢的坐下去，硕大的龟头一寸一寸的撑开紧致的洞头向深度进发。杨九郎受不了这种温水煮青蛙的折磨，一个挺腰整根没入了湿软的甬道，龟头狠狠地撞在凸起的小点儿上，里面的媚肉十分热情的缠上来，包裹着炽热的阴茎。  
“啊~~”  
张云雷被顶的一下子软了腰，腿部泄力，结结实实的坐在了小九郎上，敏感点被撞的一阵酸麻，一股热液从深处涌出，打在龟头上，前端没被碰过的小云雷直直的射出一道白浊。  
张云雷还没从高潮的余韵中反应过来，杨九郎已经挺腰开始抽插，张云雷腿上没了力气，只能被杨九郎顶的左右摇动。刚才高潮突然收紧的手指扯动加在杨九郎乳头的夹子，现在张云雷在晃，手里的链子也跟着晃。乳头被扯一下杨九郎就顶一下，张云雷此刻像在骑马一样，手里握着的便是缰绳，身体跟随这杨九郎的挺动在欲望的草原上奔驰。看着张云雷被顶的不停摇晃的身体，杨九郎有些害怕。  
“磊磊，你给我解开手好不好，嗯……我，我扶着你，别掉下去了”  
杨九郎减慢了挺动的速度和力道，在后穴内搅动，龟头顶在敏感点上研磨。张云雷一个哆嗦软倒在杨九郎身上，抬起手费力的解开杨九郎手上的绳子。看着已经被磨破了皮的手腕渗出一丝血，张云雷心疼的跟什么似的，拉过杨九郎的手，亲吻破皮的地方，舔舐着伤口。  
杨九郎看着爱人这么心疼自己，心里甜的滴蜜，滑嫩的小舌在自己手腕儿上滑动，激的小九郎有涨大了一圈。张云雷感受到体内的变化嘴里泄出一身呻吟  
“啊……又变大了，九郎，好热……好涨，啊~~”  
杨九郎再也忍不住了，翻身把张云雷压在身下，腰上想装了马达一样稳准狠的擦过敏感点，顶到更深处。  
“啊！！！不要……太，太深了，啊~~要被顶穿了，坏了~坏了……啊~~”  
杨九郎腰上一点没听，俯下身堵住了那张诱人的嘴，所有的呻吟被他悉数吞下。伸手扯掉自己乳头上的乳夹，转手夹在张云雷的乳粒上，手里牵着链子随着抽插的频率拉扯。  
“唔！嗯~~嗯~~”  
后穴里强壮热烫的肉柱一刻不停地向深处探索，小云雷被夹在两人小腹之间摩擦，两点乳头被夹子扯着。剧烈的快感潮水般瞬间淹没了张云雷，眼角爽的激出泪花，顺着脸颊滑下，口腔被杨九郎侵略，舌头被吸得发麻，来不及吞咽的口水滴落在胸上。  
杨九郎终于品尝够了诱人的小嘴，嘴唇已经红肿，晶亮的津液扯出一道银丝，舌尖半抻出来，看的杨九郎下腹一紧。抱着张云雷的身子直接让他翻了个身，变成跪趴在床上，炽热的硕大就在张云雷体内转了个180度的圈，柱身上的青筋摩擦的肠壁像要着火了一样。一开始抹在肉棒上的春药到了最强烈的时候，随着旋转的动作均匀的涂满后穴里每一个褶皱。  
张云雷觉得已经快要疯了，杨九郎的尺寸本来就比一般人大很多，涂了药以后更是比平时大了一倍，烫的像根烧红的铁棒（现在知道铁棒有用了吧）插在自己的后穴里，撑平了褶皱，不断的顶过敏感点向着深处探索。有一瞬间张云雷觉得自己可能会被杨九郎直接干穿，让张云雷有些害怕，却又想不顾一切被杨九郎操死在床上。  
张云雷沉浸在无尽的快感中，突然屁股一疼，拉回了一点理智。杨九郎拿着皮鞭对着张云雷挺翘的屁股抬手又是几鞭子，白嫩的臀瓣立刻红了一片。比起疼痛更大的是羞耻，虽然小时候经常被打屁股，可是那时候还小，现在自己已经27岁了，还被打屁股，还是在这种时候，张云雷又羞又气，又爽又疼，居然哭了出来。  
“啊~~杨小瞎，你……你太过分了，呜呜呜~我都，都不计较你拍吻戏了，啊~~你还打我~呜啊~~”  
杨九郎扔了鞭子抬手揉着被打的通红的屁股，俯下身贴在张云雷耳边。  
“我拍吻戏是为了工作，为了挣钱养你，那你亲孟鹤堂是为了什么？还是当着我的面亲的。”  
张云雷瞬间成了哑炮，自己怎么忘了当时九郎就在后面。  
“那……那……那是小白按的，我躲不过……啊~~~”  
听着张云雷的话，杨九郎更凶狠的抽插，每次抽出只留龟头卡在穴口，插入就直捣黄龙，两颗饱满的卵蛋狠狠地撞在会阴上。张云雷后穴骤然紧缩，夹的杨九郎险些精关失守，小云雷第二次喷出精液，比第一次淡了许多。两次高潮都是突如其来，爽的张云雷哭的更凶，手臂一软彻底趴在床上，屁股被杨九郎抱着，这样翘得更高了。  
杨九郎还是没给他休息的机会临近爆发点的在张云雷体内冲刺一样。张云雷脸贴在床上，口水不受控制的流出来打湿了一片床单，快感强烈的让张云雷觉得意识已经越来越远，所有的感官都集中在被操干着的后穴。  
杨九郎再次把张云雷翻过来，面对面的把张云雷抱在怀里，再次含住红肿的唇瓣温柔的舔舐吸吮。张云雷抱着杨九郎的脖子，腿紧紧的盘在杨九郎腰上。谁知杨九郎突然从床上站了起来，手虚扶在张云雷腰上，却没有任何支撑左右。现在张云雷整个人唯一的支点就是杨九郎插在自己后穴，已经深到不能再深的阴茎，脚趾因为巨大的快感蜷缩。  
“啊啊啊！！！坏了~真的坏了，啊…捅到肚子里了~~要定穿了…啊~~”  
张云雷觉得自己已经疯了，快感太过强烈，强烈到让他害怕，后穴缩的死紧，杨九郎动一下都很难。后穴的软肉疯狂的蠕动，摩擦着巨大的肉棒，小穴深处有一股强大的吸力，恨不得把杨九郎的脑髓都吸进去。  
抱着张云雷又快又狠的操了进百下，终于狠狠地顶进最深处，滚烫的精液尽数浇在敏感的肠壁上，张云雷被烫的魂儿都飞了，后穴涌出大量的肠液，浇在杨九郎龟头上激出了更多的精液，前面的肉棒吐出稀薄的精液后，一阵痒意骤起，接着便从顶端的小孔里喷出淡黄色的液体。  
居然被操的失禁了，好丢脸……  
这是张云雷昏过去之前脑子里想的。  
杨九郎抱着昏过去的张云雷，摔在床上，缓了十几分钟才缓过来，小心得抽出肉棒，看着张云雷已经被磨得红肿，甚至有些血丝的后穴，陷入了深深的自责。去浴室放好了水，抱着张云雷仔细给清理好，把脏了的床单扯下来，找服务员要了新的铺好。一切都弄好了，抱着张云雷躺着床上，心疼的亲亲小人哭肿了的眼睛，沉沉的睡去。  
至于第二天被踢下床，安抚撒泼的小祖宗，外加睡了一个月客厅那都是后话了。


End file.
